User talk:Icewish/Archive2
Can I create a FanFic about Bacchus or some new character? ✧Edme✧ 21:36, November 11, 2012 (UTC) Okay, do I make a new page or from blog? ✧Edme✧ 21:52, November 11, 2012 (UTC) okay (i got your message :D finally)Skaarsgurd (talk) 14:12, November 13, 2012 (UTC) Do you have to ask to create character? I might want to create a personalized character =3 ✧Edme✧ 05:32, November 14, 2012 (UTC) I'm impressed! This wiki has been getting more user faster than it takes to make one flan for me! Also, you should check on this. ✧Edme✧ 03:21, November 19, 2012 (UTC) Hello! I have noticed the project clean-up and am here to help the wiki! Grammar, spelling, and just making articles a better or easier read is what I like to do. Leave a note on my talk page if you'd like to speak to me about wiki things. Thanks! Lorkn (talk) 20:35, November 19, 2012 (UTC) Thanks! I was thinking of editing editing editing until I earned my rights. I'll work hard on keeoing them! ✧Edme✧ 01:38, November 20, 2012 (UTC) Thanks for permissions to RP Ness, going to get a page up now. Lorkn (talk) 03:18, November 20, 2012 (UTC) I'm new you choose my character.CoolJonathan (talk) 23:23, February 10, 2013 (UTC) Hi Icy. I am very sorry about the whole species thing. I wanted to create my own character as Natura is fan made and i thought that people were roleplaying characters that they made themselves.--Johnson ace (talk) 19:12, February 24, 2013 (UTC) RP Request Hi, Icewish, it's Bigbro223. I was wondering, in Super Smash/Roleplay, could I roleplay as Bowser? Bigbro223 (talk) 21:05, November 20, 2012 (UTC)bigbro Can I change the template of the Soul page to a fanfic (it's currently in an RP format)? Lorkn (talk) 22:54, November 20, 2012 (UTC) Kay, thanks for the response! Lorkn (talk) 22:57, November 20, 2012 (UTC) I just noticed the picture. What do you mean you can't edit anymore? :( ✧Edme✧ 23:07, November 20, 2012 (UTC) Oh, okay ^^ Forgot sig, sorry DX ✧Edme✧ 03:01, November 21, 2012 (UTC) Sure, why not? I assume that I just add Ness to the list of RP characters, then introduce him to the RP when I feel the time is right? Lorkn (talk) 00:20, November 22, 2012 (UTC) Hello, This Is WolfStar on my old account. I saw that my charters were killed in a rp and I want NO trace of them, epislay the pokémon due to being my special pokémon. If you ever unban me, I will probaly not return until at least a month into 2013. Only the smashers may go up for apdotin, but no one can copy me. This wikia was my favirote, So I am said of the ban. I still have an eevee named after you and cause Glaceons are "Icy". We were good wiki friends and I will always rember this wikia as long as I rember wikias. Goodbye, I'll miss this place. ✰Reshiram✰ Thanks! Umm, about the the thing I needed to read, there is nothing written there :| ✧Edme✧ 16:51, November 22, 2012 (UTC) Sorry if I'm annoyinig you, but, is it okay if I create two more ? characters? I don't want to be like "Boom! I created a new Original Character!" So, I was thinking maybe I can create one for Faolan and one for something else? ✧Edme✧ 03:24, November 23, 2012 (UTC) Are you on? Chat? ✧Edme✧ 02:16, November 24, 2012 (UTC) Actually, NVM, sorry :( ✧Edme✧ 02:24, November 24, 2012 (UTC) Blazerz Gonna Blaze, Playerz gonna Roleplay YoYoYoICEWISH! Name's BlazemanBlaze, and I'm gonna Want to Try and Roleplay With you. I've already got a Character, a Backstory, AND a catchphrase: Blazerz gonna Blaze. I usually enter in as a Big Darned Hero . I appear at the last moment, Kick some Major Donkey Butt (I take the anti-swearing thing VERY seriously too), And explain Who the Suck I am. Short, simple, and functional. Oh, and Can I use a fan character that was originally made for a gaming franchise that MIGHT appear in SSB4? that would REALLY help. Now, since I've exausted all of my wishes, Blazerz gonna Blaze, and PeaceKeeperz Gonna PEACE OUT! Blazemanblaze4231 (talk) 04:20, November 24, 2012 (UTC) Um, there is a contributor adding useless pages (and added some "episodes") involving some of the RP characters (mostly yours, I guess) so I thought maybe I should delete them. They also added Sonic the Hedgehog, yet no one adopted him. They also added Donkey Kong (which I deleted). I need your permission for most of this :) ✧Edme✧ 21:19, November 24, 2012 (UTC) a wiki contributor is spamming and posted very bad things (i deleted it) do you want me to ban him/her?Skaarsgurd (talk) 15:20, November 26, 2012 (UTC) okay ;)Skaarsgurd (talk) 14:10, November 27, 2012 (UTC) hey ice there is a user called Lorkn (i think thats how you spell it) he is editing my pages with out my permission (i gave him a warning) instead of making my pages better (except for the Ace page) he is making them worse.(he also put Ace in the legend of zelda category thing)Skaarsgurd (talk) 15:16, November 28, 2012 (UTC) Hey, Icy, just wanted to let you know that I will not be editing pages without the creator's permission (to avoid misunderstanding of my intentions) and also I am back from my break from the wiki. I will periodically (sometimes randomly) take breaks from the wiki, just to clear my mind of any problems that may be rushing around in my head. Thanks for dropping me a message! [[User:Lorkn|'Lorkn']] [[User talk:Lorkn|'Talk']] 00:43, November 29, 2012 (UTC) Question, could we maybe Reformat sigs longer than 4 or 5 lines of code to the ? It's kind of tedious to scroll through all the lines of signature coding, and that would make it show up as (User:"username"/sig) instead. [[User:Lorkn|'Lorkn']] [[User talk:Lorkn|'Talk']] 01:07, November 29, 2012 (UTC) Shouldn't, but I might have to do a bit more research on where to put it... don't really know much about signature coding. [[User:Lorkn|'Lorkn']] [[User talk:Lorkn|'Talk']] 01:14, November 29, 2012 (UTC) hey icy! um...there is an abandoned wiki and i'm trying to become the new founder dude and i don't know how to do it can you help?Skaarsgurd (talk) 15:26, November 29, 2012 (UTC) Dear Icy, I am happy to see the wiki with many users. If I am ever unbanned, I know all I'll ever get from wiki is Chat Mod. Iggy is kinda dead for me too, he was turned into a monster after Ninetails' messes up his stuff. I've made new friends at school and we started a private website. I love this wiki more than any other wiki and still i'll look around. Goodbye, I'll always be around. From, WolfStar do i make my character page a blog or page Gilbransen192837465 (talk) 23:48, November 29, 2012 (UTC) K.....What do i do? XD[[User:Silverwhisker|'Silver']][[User talk:Silverwhisker|'star']] 00:18, November 30, 2012 (UTC) this one ------->http://wolvesofthebeyond.answers.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Skaarsgurd How do I join an RP? I fixed N's page Ftaghn (talk) 23:36, November 30, 2012 (UTC) sigFtaghn (talk) 01:38, December 1, 2012 (UTC) I was unbanned!? And by the way R.I.D.L.E.Y in my way is more like a diffrent charter. Same with the rest. News about e'm. -Iggy was stupid enought to fly into a fire and got burned badly XD -Samus was aressted LOL ✰Reshiram✰ I would like all my charters pertoinnaly and all my fan-made charters to disapper from the wikia. ✰Reshiram✰ probaly for the whole year I'm only going to create 5 charters. I'm asking if I can make a snesal and articuno? Sneasl is slow for his breed and Articuno is always laughed at because she's a girl and all the rest of the gen 1 legendarys are boys. Other plans are just Moltres, Zapdos and Entri. ✰Reshiram✰ Don't forget to change the front page! [[User:Lorkn|'Lorkn']] [[User talk:Lorkn|'Talk']] 16:23, December 1, 2012 (UTC) IK. Just my perosntally. And I'm sorry I can't help myself sometimes. Bye XD. ✰Reshiram✰ Alright. ✰Reshiram✰ Alright. I know how bad i've ban to other people lately. On every wiki, I'm going to try to stay off chat until i'm older expect on mine because i'm talking to my friends who I know IRL. ✰Reshiram✰ I will take back Iggy, Legend, Freeze, Zekrom, Samus, Galleom, Duno, Rayquaza, Servine, Dewott and Keldeo. Ok? I will put Meta Knight and Snake for adopint. ✰Reshiram✰ OMG I forgot Shaymin! Please can I take him back? ✰Reshiram✰ For this rp I'd like Iggy, Shaymin and Samus. ✰Reshiram✰ Icy I was wondring if we could have 2 rps like we use to. ✰Reshiram✰ Faolan cursed at me just because I made you a bit mad. ✰Reshiram✰ Why don't you ban Reshiram (Minecraft)? She is the same person you banned. ✧Edme✧ 18:31, December 1, 2012 (UTC) True. I'l join chat ^^ ✧Edme✧ 18:34, December 1, 2012 (UTC) Hey, could you please create a custom signature for me? I would really appreciate it. It would just say my name with small ice crystal pictures on the side in a light blue font. If you could do this for me it would be awesome. Frostsoul1324 (talk) 20:53, December 1, 2012 (UTC) Sure, the snowflakes would be good too. Chat?Ftaghn/Sig 22:09, December 1, 2012 (UTC) Icy, Minecraft has no idea what happened. She dosen't know anything about Ridley Ftaghn/Sig 22:19, December 1, 2012 (UTC) Oh, the "Snowflakes would be good too" is me, I forgot to sign, it's about my custom signature.Yeah... sorry. Frostsoul1324 (talk) 22:33, December 1, 2012 (UTC) Nothing. Left her a message. Ftaghn/Sig 23:01, December 1, 2012 (UTC) Chat? Ftaghn/Sig 23:08, December 1, 2012 (UTC) Thank you so much for the signature, it looks awesome. 00:50, December 2, 2012 (UTC) Craaaaaaaaaaaaaaaap. When does the battle that is happening in Ad Salvandas Sol Frikkin' end?! Who's gonna win?! Blazemanblaze4231 (talk) 01:20, December 2, 2012 (UTC) I have a good idea for roleplay. ✰Reshiram✰ How do you do templetes like you use on your Roleplayers!? ✰Reshiram✰ Chat? ✧Edme✧ 17:27, December 2, 2012 (UTC) Copy and paste what? ✰Reshiram✰ New RP Just wanted to ask if you could add the new Roleplay, Ad Certa Tenebrae/Roleplay, to the 'Roleplays' tab. I would do it if I could or knew how. Thanks. [[User:Lorkn|'Lorkn']] [[User talk:Lorkn|'Talk']] 03:19, December 3, 2012 (UTC) Got it, thanks for helping! [[User:Lorkn|'Lorkn']] [[User talk:Lorkn|'Talk']] 03:31, December 3, 2012 (UTC) Chat? Ftaghn/Sig 23:11, December 4, 2012 (UTC) No, that is my little brother. I'm sorry if he makes a rukus or anything, but that's why the Ip is the same. I promise you, we are not the same person. 23:02, December 5, 2012 (UTC) Oh yeah, and I accidentally posted something with his account, one time! What he does and what I do are completely seperate. 23:17, December 5, 2012 (UTC) Like your new profile pic, think it's time to archive the RP? [[User:Lorkn|'Lorkn']] [[User talk:Lorkn|'Talk']] 03:26, December 11, 2012 (UTC) Alright, thanks! [[User:Lorkn|'Lorkn']] [[User talk:Lorkn|'Talk']] 03:29, December 11, 2012 (UTC) Thanks for the pic! Sorry I've been gone, I've had the flu :( ✧Edme✧ 16:03, December 11, 2012 (UTC) May I PLZ take back Skar. She's the only link to my first Skarmory now! He ment Fo. I spell it Fu not Fo. ✰Reshiram✰ I'm not lying. I would add more U's if I said the f word. He really did say Fo. No lie. ✰Reshiram✰ Request for background Hi Icewish. I approved your request, so I'm here to help. What did you have in mind for a new background? If you've seen a large image (1000x700 or larger) that you'd like to be used, please link me to it. JoePlay http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/joeplayground/images/a/a5/WikiaStaff2.png (talk) 18:24, December 17, 2012 (UTC) :I used both images to make a background. Take a look at this preview. If you want to use it, I'll be happy to upload it. If you want me to change anything, let me know. JoePlay http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/joeplayground/images/a/a5/WikiaStaff2.png (talk) 20:12, December 18, 2012 (UTC) ::The new background image is up. :) JoePlay http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/joeplayground/images/a/a5/WikiaStaff2.png (talk) 23:39, December 18, 2012 (UTC) Hey, just a question. If Ganondorf was revived by the Triforce of Power, and Sheik killed him, from what I've read, shouldn't he be corrupted by the Triforce of Power now? I don't know what you have planned, but just wondering. 04:36, December 22, 2012 (UTC) I don't know, what would I have to do? 04:14, December 23, 2012 (UTC) Yes, I would like that. Thank you :)! [[User:Lorkn|'Lorkn']] [[User talk:Lorkn|'Talk']] 04:45, December 23, 2012 (UTC) Hi:) sorry I haven't been on lately, I meant to tell you this earlier, but I'm on a road trip with no wifi except or now. Right now I'm in CA. I like the new background for the wiki :D Also, it was the right choice to make Lorkn an Admin, he's one of the top editors, and he's awesomely nice :D Sorry forgot sig ✧Edme✧ 14:32, December 23, 2012 (UTC) I'm kind of confused. Do I post what Kogari sees or do you have something else planned? I just don't want to post someting when you were planning something else. Sorry. 06:18, December 28, 2012 (UTC) Rp Idea:The heroes and villans get trapped in the real world, and spilt up in different teams, with each team trying to find a way back to their world. ✰Reshiram✰ i liked the siggy little... also, Icefern's is slowing down my Chrome and Safari is being dumb so can you make her a new one? Hi! I'm back home, and I'll be editting more now. ✧Edme✧ 19:11, December 30, 2012 (UTC) Thanks :) ✧Edme✧ 20:14, December 30, 2012 (UTC) Um can I get a new rp charter. This will be the last I'll ever ask of you. His name is Theif and he's the Groyvle from the gen 4 Mystery Dungeon games, the one who takes the time gears. PLZ. I love mystery dungeon and I love Groyvle. So can I PLZ be him? ✰Reshiram✰ K :( I know that for at least the next tens years( if ten years XD) the awnser will be No. thanks for fixing Ike's page :)Skaarsgurd (talk) 21:19, January 8, 2013 (UTC) Should I add Nin to the Hylain Dragons page? The dragon is just his physical representaition, but should he be counted? sorry Ftaghn Talk 02:40, January 9, 2013 (UTC) You can check the WotB wiki, but she has red fur and a white underbelly here's an original picture, colored: Hope that helped a bit! :) ☆Edme☆ 03:12, January 10, 2013 (UTC) Sorry, I was in a rush. You said and Faolan, sorry, I didn't notice DX They both have green eyes, Edme's one eye is closed, and Faolan is silver with a splayed paw, and here's some better info from the WotB wiki: He has dark, silvery-gray fur running from the top of his head to his back and the top of his tail. The rest of his body is a light silver, almost white. He has a black nose and a bit of white fur above his eye. He has shiny, golden fangs. Here's a pic of him: NP ;) ☆Edme☆ 01:13, January 11, 2013 (UTC) So here is our new idea for an RP(s). There's this town, and in this town is a secret society of theives, bandits, and murderers that banded together in mutual need. They have decided not to go by a name in order to stop rumors from being beleived. When these rumors do crop up, nobody knows what to call the society, so the whole thing is just known as "The Secret". Also within this town is a group of warriors that are very, very public, practically the cops. They call themselves the Vigil, and although they refuse to acknowledge the existance of any "Secret," some warriors (against superior orders) fight against the society. Some characters, new and old, would go to this town and choose a side. Feel free to make any edits. 06:10, January 12, 2013 (UTC) We could use their "names" The Vigil as the one centered on the protagonists, and The Secret as the one centered on the antagonists, unless we only want to have one RP. sure i can edit when i have time ;)Skaarsgurd (talk) 00:06, January 15, 2013 (UTC) Wanna chat on meh wikia?Blueheart ㋡ 01:14, January 19, 2013 (UTC) Hello?wanna chat or RP Blueheart ㋡ 03:52, January 19, 2013 (UTC) chat? 20:21, January 19, 2013 (UTC) hey chat isn't working for me so if you want to talk you'll have to send me messages on my talk page. ⓃightI'll Never Surrender! 19:02, January 22, 2013 (UTC) You'll want to see this: Super Smash Bros Strong Side. ☆Edme☆ 01:28, January 23, 2013 (UTC) Sorry I couldn't chat. I had a stomach ache DX ☆Edme☆ 00:27, January 24, 2013 (UTC) i'm on this chat now.Skaarsgurd (talk) 03:22, January 25, 2013 (UTC) It's fine, I think your right, the RP was too long and got boring. It sounded so good in my head but in practice, not so much. I just didn't have the great plots you can create, plus I just didn't edit as much as I needed to to keep the plot going. I'll just hold back on commanding RPs until I get a lot better at this, and maybe not even then. You've had much more experience at this stuff, so I'll just leave it to you for now. Thanks! 23:01, January 31, 2013 (UTC) The Steam Cores (TSC RP) Nin has discovered that Hyrule is in danger. It can only be saved by 3 Steam Cores, found in a reality of Hyrule which has developed steam technology. Nin asks the heroes to assist him in this dire situation... chat?Skaarsgurd (talk) 23:55, February 1, 2013 (UTC) Your super mean. Your being mean to me and you don't even know me IRL. I've been throught alot of stuff latley and I got my first dection today. I don't need my day to be ruined more by you. ✰Reshiram✰ When Nin returned the adventurers from Steampunk Hyrule, he accidentaly dropped them on Planet Popstar instead. The heroes have no idea what is going on, but Kirby and friends appear to need their help. However, as all Kirby can say is 'hi', and Dedede is in his castle, it will take some time... Johnson ace wants a page that shows which characters are being roleplayed and by whom. I thought that this wasn't a bad idea because of all the new users so just give the go-ahead. Ftaghn Talk 14:46, February 3, 2013 (UTC) sorry i couldn't be on the wiki today ive been way to busy but ill be on tomorrow for sure ;)Skaarsgurd (talk) 23:50, February 4, 2013 (UTC) im really sorry i havn't edited for 3 or 4 days, i've been having friend problems and my homework is not helping with the stress so yeah....sorry.Skaarsgurd (talk) 21:18, February 7, 2013 (UTC) Why did my top 10 got deleted? ~Cryptile33 Sorry I haven't been editing much, my mom took away my computer from my room. ☆Edme☆ 23:06, February 13, 2013 (UTC) Happy Valentines Day! hiya icy i just wanted to say happy valentines day! i hope its full of joy! :)Skaarsgurd (talk) 15:53, February 14, 2013 (UTC) its fine ;)Skaarsgurd (talk) 11:29, February 15, 2013 (UTC) Why did you delete the pictures? Ftaghn Talk 23:47, March 3, 2013 (UTC) We should put the RP on hiatus until everyone has finished their worlds. Then we could have a RP to rival TPOP or Super Smash! (I took the liberty of adding Icy's Rule to the rules page, hope you don't mind Ftaghn Talk 20:44, March 5, 2013 (UTC) Hey, could the country I am making have had a role (at least a small one) in the Hyrule Civil War? They are neighbors after all. 22:22, March 5, 2013 (UTC) Sorry if I made you mad Icy... when are ace and frost and edme making their worlds? Ftaghn Talk 00:30, March 6, 2013 (UTC) Okay. I'm making a country next to Hyrule known as Plixatus. You should see it up soon if not immediatly (depending on when you see this message) 00:33, March 6, 2013 (UTC) thanks for removing my admin... sorta made me feel like even more of a jerk for just drifting away. It was the right decision, and I'm glad you made it. Maybe one day I'll pop back up with the enthusiasm I once had, but until then I shall bid thee adieu. [[User:Lorkn|'Lorkn']] [[User talk:Lorkn|'Talk']] 05:13, March 6, 2013 (UTC) I have one idea, but it kind of depends on the current RP. Are we going to finish this one? If not, I can come up with another. 14:24, March 15, 2013 (UTC) ill try to edit when im not busy.Skaarsgurd (talk) 21:38, March 15, 2013 (UTC) icy im extremely busy right now so ill probably not end the RP when we hit 2 days so you can end it if im not here. i guess ill edit a few stuff for ya :)Skaarsgurd (talk) 21:45, March 15, 2013 (UTC) Okay, okay. I think I got something. However, since it involve Kogari, I need to see how the current one affects him before I can give you the story. 22:58, March 15, 2013 (UTC) Maybe Fel-Kor opens a sustained portal, the illegal practices at the Great Mage College (with Frost's permission) are portal making sciences, and something happens in Simia and they all connect? I've been dying to RP Fel-Kor. Ftaghn Talk 19:42, March 16, 2013 (UTC) and Edme's of course when she gets to writing it Ftaghn Talk 19:55, March 16, 2013 (UTC) Ace and Frost gave the okay, no word or world yet from Edme. Ftaghn Talk 22:38, March 16, 2013 (UTC) Its fine for Patroclus to be part of the country. Doesn't mess it up at all. I'll create the pages in a few minutes, after I eat dinner that is. 01:09, March 19, 2013 (UTC) Okay, yeah. The end of the quarter is coming up so my life is pretty hectic. Those pages probably won't be coming up for a couple of days. Really sorry about that. 02:51, March 20, 2013 (UTC) Edme has granted permission! Let's get this party started! Ftaghn Talk 20:25, March 20, 2013 (UTC) Done! Ftaghn Talk 21:14, March 20, 2013 (UTC) Chat? ALL RIGHT, YOU DELETED SMASH BROS STRONG SIDE, DINDN'T YOU?!?!?! Can you make a lineart for Arbiter? I tried it on paint, and it didn't really work out... http://images.wikia.com/warriorclanfanfiction/images/2/26/646-black.gif[[User:Icefern|Icefern-San ]]AN ANONYMOUS USER APPEARED!Meep. 00:25, March 24, 2013 (UTC) Sure! What would I have to do? 23:39, March 24, 2013 (UTC) I was going to apply for chat mod... but it's all good, Frost will be an excellent wiki leader. Ftaghn Talk 11:35, March 25, 2013 (UTC) I'm not gonna be on later today sorry Ftaghn Talk 12:04, March 25, 2013 (UTC) The different parts of the Great Mage College are so divided and so powerful in the country they might as well be in cahoots with everybody! So yeah, that's fine. 21:15, March 26, 2013 (UTC) Oops, posted that in the wrong person's talk page, just ignore that last bit. 21:16, March 26, 2013 (UTC) I know it's kind of early, but I came up with an RP for after the Parellel Worlds/RP, unless you're planning another one: A mysterious man who calls himself The Tajent is on the loose. It is said he has the power of mind control, and can control anyone who gazes into his eyes. The heroes must find a way to safely put an end to him. You can edit it if you want, I'm not very good with writing. And if we do do the RP, I'll RP The Tajent. ☆Edme☆ 23:34, March 27, 2013 (UTC) Also, I wouldn't let anyone get mind controlled without their users wanting them to :) ☆Edme☆ 23:45, March 27, 2013 (UTC) hey icy i just wanted to say....HAPPY SPRING BREAK! i hope you have fun and see new things :) ill be home all day and i don't have to work so ill be on the computer, phone, kindle, or anything that has internet :PSkaarsgurd (talk) 16:38, March 28, 2013 (UTC) Sure, that would be fine. What would I have to do? 18:57, March 29, 2013 (UTC) Okay, it took me a while to work out the finer points, but here is my RP idea. The title is "Equilibrium." Kogari is probably insane. Through manipulation, he has obtained the Orb of Jauda and the Stone of Lumen. Using these stones he plans to enact a ritual, stealing a small morsel of power from all in both Hyrule and Plixatus. Even those who would not survive such a process. His reasons are unknown, but it seems as if he believes he is doing the right thing. It is up to a group of heroes to stop him. You can make edits to it if you wish. I hope this is a good idea! 19:31, March 30, 2013 (UTC) Could you make a drawing of Fel-Kor and post it on his page? thx Ftaghn Talk 23:56, March 30, 2013 (UTC)